Double Vision
by MadeiWrites
Summary: ON HIATUS...
1. Realizing New Feelings

**Double Vision**

_~~A short story inspired by the song 'Double Vision' by 3OH!3, and Kingdom Hearts II by Square Enix.~~_

Chapter 1:

Sora and Roxas are the best of mates and have been ever since they met in the sand pit in kindergarten. Lots of people mistaken them for brothers (even twins) because they look so much alike… even their birthdays are on the same day.

A week before Roxas and Sora turned sixteen; they decided to have their parties on the same day. They sat down at Sora's house and made preparations for the party.

"Hm… I think we should invite Wakka and Tidus, they're on my soccer team" Sora said.

Roxas scribbled down Wakka and Tidus on the guest list "Yeah… and we should invite Demyx and Zexion… they're in my singer/song writer club" Roxas scribbled down Demyx and Zexion.

"Cool," Sora looked over at the list "How about some cheerleaders?" Sora goofily smiled.

"Yes! Ok, Naminé …" Roxas agreed while writing down on his piece of paper "and Selphie… and Naminé… and Olette… and Naminé…" Roxas looked up at Sora. Sora face-palmed.

"Dude… you wrote down Naminé three times and your girlfriend once. Are you alright?" Sora looked up at Roxas.

Roxas blushed and changed the subject "Ok, so the party at your house or mine?"

Sora got up and pinned his friend to the wall as he tried to walk away "Don't you think you can get away with it that easy, Strife!" Sora was much stronger than Roxas would ever be because Sora is constantly working out to stay fit on his soccer team. "Is there something wrong with you and Olette?"

"It's… well… Olette she's fine but… its well, me" Roxas managed to jumble out.

Sora sighed, still having Roxas pinned against the wall "What did you stuff up this time, Rox?"

"You see, I haven't physically done anything, but emotionally…" Roxas trailed off "Ok, putting it in your terms… I think I have feelings for Naminé"

Sora stared at Roxas for awhile and then gave him the biggest, stupidest grin "I knew it!" Sora un-pinned him from the wall, "So… you dump Olette yet?"

"No, I haven't dumped Olette, I still love her but I love Naminé as well… what should I do, Sora?" Roxas looked at Sora with his big cerulean eyes, pleading for help.

"Look, I know I'm an expert at girls," Roxas chuckled "But, for this one I'd say think about it, give it some time, and if you still can't make up your mind… dump Olette and just forget about Naminé, like she'd even know you'd exist! She's the prettiest girl in the school, also head cheerleader, captain of the art club and president of the literature and fine arts club!" Sora then took a sip of his Cola.

"Yeah it sounds easy when you say it!" Roxas sighed and looked at his shoes, maybe he would give it some time and even after this 'some time' if he hadn't made up his mind, he'd just forget about one, but not both of them?

"Whatever… back on topic! Our guest list is Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Olette, Naminé, Axel, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Yuffie, Leon, Terra, Tifa, Xion, Aqua, Ven and Rikku. That's twenty-two people including ourselves. Now twenty-two people certainly won't fit into my house or yours so I was thinking we could shut down the whole street and have a good old fashioned block party!" Sora's eyes filled with glee.

Roxas' eyes lit up as well "Awesome! Now let's figure out the theme…"

* * *

"_Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa, come and move in my way. Hey, little chica from Guadalupe, that thing you got behind you is amazing_" Roxas' ringtone rang. Roxas looked at the caller ID, it read 'Olette 3'. He internally groaned, then pressed talk.

"Hey 'Lette," Roxas said, using the only nickname Olette will accept.

"Hey baby, wanna go down to that cute little coffee shop thingy in town near the beach… oh what's it called?" Olette said in her usual, cute, cheery voice.

"You mean 'Ulysses'? Um… sure it's just that some stuff came up… and I'm not sure if I will be able to go because of global warming and… uh the presidential toilet needs cleaning and—" Roxas babbled.

"Roxas," Olette cut him off, "I know that when you talk and make no sense you're hiding things from me! What's up?" Olette asked, concerned.

"Uh… Olette…" Roxas started "I think maybe we should… go to Ulysses for dinner tonight, I hear that the beach looks better at night…" Roxas slapped himself. Why can't he just man up and tell her the truth?

"Oh! That's sounds great, Roxy! Ok pick me up around five-ish!" Olette's voice cheered up and a great big smile plastered on her face "Alright, remember five-ish! Bye, I love you!"

_Oh no_, Roxas thought, _she said the 'L' word_ "Yeah, ok, five, bye…" Roxas tried to say 'I love you too" but the words couldn't make it out.

"Roxas, I said I love you!" Olette repeated still on the end of the line.

Roxas freaked out and hung up. He threw his Blackberry at the wall and slammed his head against his mahogany desk. "What am I doing?" Roxas mumbled into his desk.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! Ok I named almost every single character in Kingdom Hearts! They will have their own back stories :) And I'm talking about pairings other than Roxas/Olette and Roxas/Naminé ;)**


	2. On the Beach

Chapter 2: On the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy but I do own a Nintendo Wii :P**

Roxas still had his head of blonde spiky locks stuck to the desk and it was 3.30 in the afternoon. Sora burst through Roxas' door, looking at the depressing mess sprawled across the writing desk.

"Yo, what's up, Happy?" Sora teased as he lifted one of Roxas' arms, only having it drop back down again.

Roxas lifted his heavy head slowly to look at his best friend. "I have a date," Roxas managed to choke put before he returned to his slump.

Sora let out a chuckle "Oh no… um… how terrible, I guess?" Sora said confused but sounding the slightest sarcastic.

Roxas lifted himself until he was fully upright, then he spoke "With Olette… at five-ish" he groaned, stood up and lay with his face smooshed into his black and white checkered pillow.

"Oh… that's harsh" Sora paused "I've got an idea! Don't go, easy…" Sora said as he laid back into Roxas' huge bed.

"I can't, Sora, Olette will know something's up; to tell you the truth I'd rather be with Naminé at five-ish instead of Olette." Roxas mumbled into the bedding not bothering to remove his face.

Sora smirked again "Hm… what if you could?" Roxas lifted his blond, spiky head once again, "What if you got terribly sick and Olette said for you to stay at home and your awesome friend Sora arranged you a date with the most gorgeous girl in school?" He smiled another goofy Sora smile.

"No… you didn't!" Roxas asked, unbelievingly he sat up in his bed to face his friend.

"Oh yes I did!" Sora held out his hand and they both high-fived each other. "Alright, details, I told Olette you were throwing up everywhere and couldn't be seen like that, then I rang Naminé, told her you were free tonight, I couldn't believe she said yes! I also told her on the beach in front of Cid's store around five-ish and—"

Roxas cut off Sora by tackling him into a bone crushing hug "Thank you! A thousand times thanks! What's the time now?"

"Uh… quarter past four" Sora said checking on his phone.

"Oh crap, I only have, like, fifteen minutes to half an hour to fix my hair, brush my teeth and find something decent to wear! Naminé is going to be absolutely stunning and I'll look like a beached bogan!" Roxas freaked out.

"Chill out! Here, you get the hair stuff and I'll go find you something to wear" Sora said as he walked into his wardrobe.

* * *

Roxas finished fixing his hair and switching in between various outfits. He finally decided on a white V-neck t-shirt and faded distressed jeans that went down to his knees. Sora drove him to the beach in front of Cid's store.

After Sora forced Roxas out of his Jeep, Roxas stumbled onto the beach front. He spotted Naminé. A tiny, long, blonde haired girl wearing a sweet, short, simple, laced dress which was ivory white and she was holding her golden sand shoes. He spotted Naminé standing on the beach leaning against the tree, Roxas was about to walk over to her when a man with yellow hair grabbed Roxas by the shoulder.

"Hey Roxas! I have your picnic basket right here for your little romantic date thing-o with Miss Naminé over there!" Cid nudged Roxas. Roxas sighed.

Roxas sighed, "Cid, it's not that I'm not grateful for this but, how did you know about this?"

"Ya good ol' mate, Sora told me! He said that you had a date with the prettiest girl in your school and I thought that you might want this basket of freshly made sandwiches and salads," Cid smiled at Roxas "Well… I'd better be lettin' you go to meet with your date, don't be havin' too much fun!" And with that Cid walked away.

Roxas grabbed the basket from Cid and headed towards the beach again. It was no doubt that Roxas was extremely nervous. He thought that he would stuff up in front of Naminé who was looking more and more stunning as he got closer.

"Hey, Roxas!" Naminé said as she spotted Roxas heading towards her. She smiled her bright cherry red lips at him and then gave him a death grip hug.

Roxas was really shocked at this. Naminé is the most beautiful, smart and popular girl at their school, possibly there whole town, but then again Twilight Town is only very small. "Hey N-Naminé" He blushed.

"So your friend Sora called me earlier he told me that you arranged a picnic for me? That's a little bit out of character for you, Roxas, is there something you need to tell me?" Naminé asked, inches away from his face.

Roxas could feel Naminé's breath on his neck since she couldn't even reach his face. Roxas' biggest fear was messing up in front of this angel-in-disguise. "W-well… I just wanted to get to know you more, since last year I didn't really even talk to you so I feel bad for not getting to know you" Roxas smiled.

Naminé didn't believe a single word that came out of Roxas' mouth in that sentence, but she decided to go on with it otherwise. "Okay, how about we get stuck into our picnic!" she said as she sat down on the sandy beach.

It was a cool, crisp quiet evening. Naminé always went to the beach whenever she wanted to paint the sunset. This evening was one of those prized sunsets that Naminé loved to paint.

Roxas ate the chicken sub that Cid made for him at his shop, while Naminé just ate the salad. Roxas just loved how Naminé looked at him when they were talking and never broke eye contact, "So… what was the real reason you got your friend to call me so we could have a picnic on the beach, because it obviously wasn't just a random, one-off thing!" Naminé asked still having her suspicions.

"Well," Roxas paused, he thought about what he was going to do next and knew he'd regret it "maybe I just wanted to do this…" he trailed off and looked into Naminé's beautiful blue eyes and kissed her.

Naminé was a bit shocked at what was happening, but she just went along with it. They were kissing on the beach for about half an hour when someone interrupted them.

"ROXAS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice yelled from across the beach.

_Oh crap! _Roxas thought as he cringed.

**A/N~ Cliff hanger! I know… but it's all just building up! Second chapter done! Finally… gosh it was annoying me because I had temporary writers block!**

**Okay I'd like to do some shout-outs to: **_J3NNA5AUR _**thank you for being the first person to favourite my story ever! ****Thank you again!**

**Also I'd like to thank: **_Jade Dragoon 14 _**for being the first one to review my story! I love your support and ideas they are greatly appreciated! **

**And one more thanks to: **_candygirl4u _**for being the second one to favourite my story! **

**Also one more note before I go and write up chapter three… I'd like to ask you, the reader what is your favourite Kingdom Hearts fanfic? Send me the link in a review or inbox me or whatever… I'd also love for more people to review, even if it's just a hello I don't really care!**


	3. OWNED!

Chapter 3: Owned!

**A/N: Goshh… I know what you're thinking! About time since I left you on a cliff hanger and all… buuut this chapter is going to be awesome, I pinky swear on Demyx's sitar! I'm sorry I left you off with that little spiel but I had ideas but wasn't sure how to word them! Pretty, pretty please don't flame me it hurts my non-existent heart **

**Also I'm sorry if you think this isn't rating appropriate. ****There are some mild themes but they aren't even that bad! Also I think Yuffie says one bad word! That girl always has a potty mouth! **

_Recap:_

"_ROXAS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice yelled from across the beach._

_Oh crap! Roxas thought as he cringed._

_

* * *

_

"Olette! This isn't what it looks like I swear!" Roxas said standing up and tripping over his own feet.

"Huh? Who's this, Roxas?" Naminé asked standing up and straightening out her white dress.

"His girlfriend! And you are?" Olette asked and stomped her foot into the sand, before Naminé had a chance to talk Olette interrupted "Oh… I know exactly who you are! Your Naminé as in cheerleader Naminé! Aha… Oh I get this well, Roxas, consider yourself dumped!" Then she slapped him square over the left side of his face. It stung, really bad.

"No wait! Olette! Crap, please don't go!" Roxas ran after her.

"Roxas, did you just kiss me, but you already have a girlfriend?" Naminé asked, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Well, yes, but" Roxas got cut off by Naminé slapping the other side of his face.

"I'M SICK OF GUYS LIKE YOU USING ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE FREAK!" Naminé yelled and stormed away with a stream of tears running out of her big blue eyes.

Roxas winced as he watched the two girls he loved storm off in opposite directions, Roxas walked over to the curb of the car park and just sat there in pain. _If only I could slap like a girl_ Roxas thought as he held his face in his hands trying not to cry because his face hurt so much.

Roxas didn't know how much time had passed, but since all of the street lights were on and all the shops were closed, he considered it to be pretty late, until a familiar Jeep pulled up to the right of him.

"Roxas! What the hell happened?" Sora said as he examined Roxas' bruised and swollen face.

Roxas didn't say anything for about a minute or two, for two reasons, one it was because his face hurt too much and two; he didn't feel like telling Sora he got slapped by two girls.

"Ohh… I get it! YOU GOT OWNED!" Sora laughed and Roxas shot an evil glare at him.

"Shut it, Sora!" Roxas spat at Sora.

"Ooh feisty are we? Well you shouldn't make out with two different chicks! C'mon back in the Jeep, I'll take you home so you can stick some ice on that nasty face of yours!" Sora joked and Roxas punched his arm.

* * *

When Sora pulled up to his house in his Jeep, he carried his sleeping friend Roxas into his living room and got out two ice packs and placed them on both sides of his face. They were welting up fast, but Sora was relieved to see the swelling went down after he put the ice packs of his face. _I wonder what those girls did to him?_ Sora wondered, and then he remembered back in middle school when he got caught with two girls.

_~Flashback~ Sora's POV_

_I was sitting in the courtyard with Aqua lying on my lap tracing circles on my thigh on a very dark gloomy Monday morning… ugh I hate Monday and I hate it even more when it's bucketing down rain at 9 in the morning! But the only thing that would make my Monday any better would be my Aqua. Her eyes just sparkled and made little bells go off in my head and made my stomach do flips. But too bad she wasn't my girlfriend. My girlfriend, Yuffie, was in martial arts club for the next hour and a half so I always spent that time with Aqua in the courtyard, sometimes we would just lie there other times we would do other things that go a little beyond an innocent hug, so I'm glad that all of Yuffie's friends hang out on the other side of campus._

"_Sora, what are you thinking about?" Aqua said, now sitting up and facing me._

"_You, your beautiful eyes and your beautiful smile," I said, ignoring at how ultimately corny that sounded._

"_Sora, you corn bag! I love you" she smiled as she kissed me. She was just so magical._

_I didn't care that I was kissing another girl while my actual girlfriend was probably only 5 class rooms away. I liked Yuffie and I didn't want to lose her, but I _loved _Aqua. Aqua and I have chemistry that Yuffie and I never had and never will, and that's what I love about Aqua. _

"_Hey Aqua," I said to her, she hummed in response, "Would you do something for me?"_

"_Yes, I'd do anything for you! What's up?" she said eagerly sitting up._

"_Okay, would you kiss me?" I asked blushing and turning my head away a little._

"_Oh, well I would have to think about that…" she said sarcastically. I closed my eyes but she giggled and she pulled my in real close and kissed me. _

_It seemed like forever that I kissed Aqua I couldn't really keep track of time that was until I heard a familiar, peppy, cheerful voice. "Hey Sora, babe I got out of training early so we could- HUH?" I stopped kissing Aqua and she didn't like my stopping so she just kept on going, until I pushed her away._

"_Sora! What's wrong! Why did you stop?" Aqua asked with her worried eyes._

"_SORA?" Yuffie cried, "You better explain yourself otherwise you'll have to answer to these!" Yuffie pulled out a pair of nunchakus._

"_What? Sora… who is this? And why did she call you babe?" Aqua was on the verge of tears, I felt like such a dick, "She's your girlfriend isn't she? I knew this was too good to be true!" she ran off balling her eyes out._

_I tried to run after her but something (or someone) stopped me "Where do you think you're going? You have a boat load of explaining to do, Sora!" Yuffie said holding both of her ninja weapons in both of her hands._

"_Well, you see every day when you go to ninja class or whatever, uhmm… I always uhh…" I couldn't get myself to tell Yuffie the truth!_

"_You always what, Sora? Suck face with that slut? Or is it something a little more?" Yuffie said with hate in her eyes, but those eyes were also watering._

"_Aqua's not a slut, Yuffie!" I said trying to defend Aqua, but I knew it was pointless._

"_So now you're defending her? Gosh, you must really like her! More than your own girlfriend! Get lost," and with that last word she hit me. Hard too… with the nunchakus! I had the mark on my stomach for weeks also a black eye for over a month!_

_~End Flashback~ _

Present: 3rd Person POV

Sora looked at the clock sitting on the coffee table it said 11.50. How long had he been day-dreaming for? He knew it was pretty late and they had school in the morning, how were they going to even start explaining this to their friends, or Naminé or Olette?

Sora decided he'd figure that out in the morning, he was too tired to panic right now. He scruffed Roxas' (who was still sound asleep) hair and headed upstairs to climb straight into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that went better than I originally planned! I like my flashback I'm pretty proud of that! ****If any of you want me to do a Sora Double Vision after this I shall!**

**I got an idea, and it's pretty legendary if I do say so myself! It should say a little something about it in my profile… somewhere. It's about Marluxia and it's my first time writing a story mainly on him so fingers crossed it won't be an epic fail!**

**I'd like to thank absolutely everyone because I was an idiot! Especially Gatorgirl1999 cause she just is legendary! Check out her stories cause she can write better than me! lol**


	4. Grabbing A Bite To Eat

Chapter 4: Grabbing A Bite To Eat

**A/N: Okay… things may be just a little bit slower because I'm in college this year and I really really want to get good grades ****So, the story may be second to school… right now I'm actually supposed to be writing a little persuasive essay on why globalisation is fair or not! And I can't make up my mind!**

_Recap:_

_Sora decided he'd figure that out in the morning, he was too tired to panic right now. He scruffed Roxas' (who was still sound asleep) hair and headed upstairs to climb straight into bed._

_

* * *

_It was about 8 in the morning, and Roxas woke up in Sora's living room _I wonder how I ended up here…_ Roxas thought looking around at Sora's living room. He heard a frying pan so he turned around. It was Sora, always up bright and early making bacon and eggs. Sora is way too good to me Roxas thought as he tried to sit up. Right now, Roxas was in too much pain to even sit up!

"Hey buddy, you feeling better?" Sora asked Roxas, getting down to his level, holding a plate of bacon "Because last night you were mumbling and crying in your sleep, I was worried about you but I didn't wake you because I knew you wouldn't be able to get back to sleep!" Sora warmly smiled at Roxas.

Roxas blinked in confusion "I was _crying_ in my sleep?" He blinked again.

"Yeah, and mumbling, something about Naminé and Olette…" Sora stuffed some bacon into his mouth, "Which leads me to ask, what actually happened last night?" although it actually sounded like "wik lees me ooh asshh, wuht atulee apped asst ight?"

It pained Roxas to actually try and think about what happened last night, "Well… Cid came up to me after I got out of the Jeep and gave me a picnic basket and then I saw Naminé and she was just… gorgeous, I mean like… wow… and we sat on the beach and talked about lots of things and then I… some things happened and then when we were… doing certain things Olette turned up and saw me… doing the certain things and then she slapped me across the face and then Naminé got upset and slapped me across the face so I was sitting in the gutter for a while and then you showed up," Roxas frowned at the memory, then he started crying.

"Aww… Rox! Don't cry! You should've known this was coming from cheating on girls! They always win, and I've told you that they do because of my experience!" Sora said passing Roxas the plate of bacon. "Here have some bacon, it'll cheer you up!"

"I'm not hungry, Sora," sniffled Roxas, pushing the plate away.

"Aww c'mon! Don't take this out on yourself! Eat the bay-con! I know you want to!" Sora waved the bacon in front of Roxas' face.

"Sora, seriously! I don't want the bacon!" Roxas raised his voice and got up off the couch and went into Sora's massive kitchen. Sora's family had a massive everything in their house, but their kitchen was the biggest, most professional kitchen you could ever see. Blenders, coffee machines, deep fryers and even a pizza oven! This was because Sora's dad was a professional chef and was always working at his restaurant _La Meilleure Nourriture_ and was never at home. His mother was a model and was currently doing a fashion shoot in Mexico for a clothing line called _Les Meilleurs Vêtements. _

Sora ran after Roxas, bacon still in hand, "Well, what do you want? It's like 11.30 now; you wanna go get something from my dad's restaurant? Then we could go to the skate park if you're up to it!" Sora nudged Roxas in the arm.

Roxas gave in. Of course, leave it to Sora to make him feel better, but what are friends for? "Sure I'll go… but only because you made me!"

"Awesome!" Sora grinned as he grabbed his coat. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Sora noticed something "Hang on!"

"What is it now?" Roxas let out a long sigh.

"Dude! You're still wearing the clothes you wore last night!" Sora stifled a laugh as Roxas looked down at his clothes "Go upstairs and find something to wear! We are about the same size anyway!"

* * *

15 minutes and twelve different shirts later, Roxas and Sora made their way out of the house. They both rode on Sora's skateboards to his father's restaurant and it took them about 10 to 15 minutes to arrive at their destination. They could smell the fine Italian/French restaurant from a distance and it made their stomachs growl. When they approached the restaurant they could see limousines pull up to the curb with famous people immerging from them. A waiter took them to their seats which were reserved for especially for the celebrities.

Sora and Roxas entered through the back door which revealed about 20 different staff running around cooking, cleaning and also taking orders. Among the busy bustle of staff was Sora's father. Sora's father was a tall, rather large man who always had a red face and his veins popped out of his head. Sora said that his dad got so angry one day that his veins just popped out of his head and they have stayed there ever since. "Hey, dad!" Sora said running up to hug his father. His dad just turned his back on him. Sora's father was **not **a hugger, but Sora definitely was.

"Son, how many times have I asked you to call me Chef?" his father said sternly.

"Oh sorry, Chef…" Sora had this huge grin plastered on his face; _I'll never understand that kid!_ Roxas thought to himself. "Hey, da-uhm I mean Chef, I was wondering if me and Roxas could grab a croissant or something?"

His father grunted "Help yourself, but don't take too much, Sora"

"Why did you say me? Why not Roxas?" Sora whined.

"Because Roxas is as thin as a post, and Roxas can eat as much as he likes!" Sora's father chuckled. "Run along now kids, and don't get yourselves into trouble!"

"Okay Sir!" Roxas said heading out to the breakfast bar.

"See ya later, Dad!" Sora yelled as he followed Roxas.

Sora's dad grunted again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with finding my feet in college, juggling two musicals and dealing with a guy friend who likes you but you don't like them in the way they like you. Oh it's complicated! **

**Please don't flame if it seems rushed or if it's late! **

**Things to know!**

**Sora's parents are from Final Fantasy and his Dad's name is Vaan (FF12) and his mother's name is Penelo (FF12).**

**Roxas was having a bad dream about Naminé and Olette (if anyone didn't get that)**

**Please review! I've worked so hard and I'm like awesome, super happy that I've gotten 10 reviews for 3 chapters ****So I'd like to give everyone a virtual cookie! (::::) Even if you're reading this and you haven't reviewed yet! I'm feeling super generous! **

**I'd like to give an extra cookie to **_spadejackspade _**for sticking by me! **

**Also before you go and review… I'd like to get to know my readers, share the love!**

**So here's a question for you!**

**What do you do other than read/write?**

**I know that what I like to do other than read/write is to be onstage or in front of a camera! I also like going out with my friends to the movies and also to the local pool! **


	5. Sora and Girls

Chapter 5: Girls and Sora :/

**A/N: Chapter 5! Awesome… not much to say but enjoy! Today I went to the pool with my friends and it was super super hot and I didn't even get burnt! Yay! Okay, have fun and R&R!**

**WARNING- Chapter may involve slight yaoi, bad language and politically incorrect terms, please don't flame :D**

_Recap: His father grunted "Help yourself, but don't take too much, Sora"_

"_Why did you say me? Why not Roxas?" Sora whined._

"_Because Roxas is as thin as a post, and Roxas can eat as much as he likes!" Sora's father chuckled. "Run along now kids, and don't get yourselves into trouble!"_

"_Okay Sir!" Roxas said heading out to the breakfast bar._

"_See ya later, Dad!" Sora yelled as he followed Roxas._

_Sora's dad grunted again._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Sora and Roxas finished stuffing their faces, they went out the back door on their skateboards and started to skate off to the skate park.

"Hey, Sora, don't you think those girls over there look like Olette and Naminé?" Roxas asked Sora who was skating beside him.

"Yeah, they do! HEY, NAMINE, OLETTE!" Sora yelled out.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled at his mate. He pulled over and so did Sora the girls looked up and there were exactly who Roxas feared.

"Roxas? Sora?" Olette looked up and it looked like she was about to cry when Naminé grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon Olette, let's go and grab a croissant or something." Naminé dragged the weeping girl away but Roxas stopped her.

"Lette, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Roxas asked Olette as hugged him.

"Roxas," Olette said as she hugged him tighter "I love you, but I can't go on with you loving another girl. So I'm sorry, it's over." She let go of him and he just stood there "C'mon, Nami, let's get something to eat."

Roxas just stood there and watched the two girls he loved walk away. "Woah, man!" Sora said as he pat Roxas on the back, "That was heavy!"

"Yeah," was all Roxas could manage to say before a single tear dropped from his face. Sora hugged him from the side. (A/N: FTW side hugs! :D)

"Let's go to Kairi's. She said she wanted to talk to me or something, you have to come with me in case I've done something wrong!" Sora asked, and Roxas nodded. "Oh, let's go!"

So they hopped back onto their skateboards and skated to Kairi's. Kairi lived in an apartment in the inner city of Twilight Town. It was noon when the boys arrived at Kairi's apartment door.

Sora knocked on her door and Kairi flung the door open almost immediately "Sora!" she hugged him. And this shocked Sora; Kairi did hug him, but not like this.

"H-hey Kairi," Sora blushed as he hugged her back, Sora has had a crush on Kairi for a while now, but he knew Kairi just liked him as a friend.

Roxas sighed. This whole 'Sora liking Kairi' thing was getting boring. He walked past the lovers and sat in the lounge room. He turned on the television; it was on the fashion channel, of course. Kairi was a budding fashion designer; she was probably the only cheerleader Roxas knew that had an ambition when they left school (except Naminé). Roxas flipped through the channels and changed it to MTV. Roxas was watching Jackass for about half an hour and realized Sora and Kairi still hadn't come inside. So in venture of finding his missing friends he got up off the couch and turned off the television and opened up Kairi's front door.

They were kissing. Sora and Kairi were making out on the doorstep of Kairi's apartment. _Wow I must have missed a lot… _Roxas thought to himself as he walked past the love struck teenagers and left the building.

****

Roxas decided to leave Sora at Kairi's (doing God knows what) and go back to his house. Roxas didn't live too far away from Kairi. He shared a two story house with his older brother Cloud who was nineteen and worked at Hot Topic at low wage. Roxas' parents perished in a house fire when he was only 9 years old and Cloud was just 12. When Roxas arrived at his apartment, he could hear Cloud upstairs, on his drums beating out the loudest music ever. _He didn't have a good day _Roxas thought as he decided going near Cloud wouldn't be a very good idea. So Roxas just jumped into bed and went to sleep.

****

The next day Roxas was rudely awoken by his brother. "Get up, retard…" Cloud said as he pulled the covers off his body.

"Why are you shitty?" Roxas said groggily, as he stumbled out of bed, following him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Because of Leon, that's why!" Cloud slumped onto the counter and sobbed into it. Leon, Cloud's on-again-off-again boyfriend. Yes, Cloud was gay, but Roxas still looked up to his brother, although not entirely right at this moment, when he's sobbing into the counter like a blubbering fourteen year old girl.

Roxas sighed at his brother. "What did he do this time, Cloud?"

Cloud lifted his head, some of his spikes were deflated and hanging in his eyes. "He said that I'm not worth what he puts into the relationship… I love him, Roxas! How can he say that to my face? I've cared about him and looked after him when he's sick…" After that point, Roxas only heard muffled whines and bitches about Leon. Roxas didn't care that Cloud was who he was, but when Cloud and Leon had an argument of any shape or form, Cloud always came and bitched about Leon to Roxas.

After many fake 'I Feel Sorry For You' lines and 'loving' pats on the back, Roxas decided to go over Sora's house. Roxas never had to ask for Sora's permission to go over his house since he was almost living with him. So, Roxas jumped on his skateboard and set off for his mansion.

****

Roxas arrived at Sora's house after a very refreshing ride on his skateboard through Twilight Town. He saw five hobos and at least ten buskers up early in the morning with their instruments out, desperate for people with spare change to walk by.

Roxas walked right into Sora's mansion when his butler, Andre welcomed Roxas in. "SORAAA?" Roxas yelled through the mansion as it echoed back to him.

Roxas walked into Sora's bedroom door and saw him lying on his bed sound asleep. _But it's 11.30! _Roxas thought but as he walked closer to Sora's bed he saw none other than Kairi laying next him, cuddling his arm. All of a sudden, Roxas didn't want to disturb Sora and doing whatever he had going on with Kairi.

He walked downstairs and went up to Sora's massive kitchen. His personal chef, Xaldin was making breakfast and Sora's… guest. "Hey, Xaldin, what's cooking?" Roxas asked sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Morning, Roxas, well today we have cheeses from Greece, caviar, angus beef sausages and scrambled eggs with mango-infused tea with the regular fresh fruit." Xaldin said sounding chuffed at his work. "Is Master Sora still asleep?"

"Yeah, with _her_, it's weird ever since yesterday afternoon they've been sucking face! I'm having girl problems while he's scoring!"

"Maybe you should just talk to Master Sora about it, or even better, talk to Naminé and Olette about it? Trust me; I've been through a situation that I thought was horrible and when I just confronted the people it wasn't that bad," Xaldin said pushing a plate of scrambled eggs and Angus beef sausages with a glass of mango-infused tea towards Roxas.

"Thanks for the advice, Xaldin, and the food." Roxas said as he ate his breakfast.

When Roxas finished his breakfast he went upstairs to see if Sora had awoken from his sleep… with Kairi. It's not that Roxas didn't like Kairi; it's just that he was jealous of Sora, what Roxas wanted the most is to have feelings for one girl and one girl only. Roxas pushed the door opened and saw Sora putting on a shirt and Kairi was just sitting on the edge of his bed staring at his six pack being covered up with a punk rock baby doll shirt. Kairi got up once Sora had his top on and took it straight off again. "Oh, Sora…" Roxas said looking at him and Kairi as they continued making out.

"Hey… Roxas… when… did… you… get here?" Sora tried to get out his sentence between Kairi kissing him.

"I got here about an hour and a half ago… while I saw you and Kairi spooning," Roxas said harshly.

No response, just Sora giving Roxas the finger. Roxas let out an impatient noise. "When you two are finished here, call me. We have to go shopping for the party." Roxas said as he shut Sora's door and stormed down the stairs.

****

**A/N: Well… That was chapter five. And I could've done better but I have not one but TWO exams tomorrow. MLERGGH… I know what to do, but they just are so nerve-racking :/**

**And this is probably longer than the average chapter of mine, but that's funny because this originally was going to be an under 1000 words one-shot, but… no.**

**I'd like to thank **_Gatorgirl1999 _**for giving me the inspiration for a little one-shot about Roxas' dream in the previous chapter.**

**And **_OrganizationsNumberXIII _**for being the first one to review the last chapter! **

**Okay, for me as a writer, I'd like to ask you as the reader what you think should be in the next chapter. This is because of two reasons one; because my readers give me the inspiration and two; because I'm blatantly on a writer's block :/**

**Anyway… I'll enjoy hearing from you :D**


	6. Confrontation

Chapter 6: Confrontation

**A/N: Hey! A little fact! I always get writer's block around chapter 5 or 6, so if this is bland, please tell me! I need inspiration and my readers are my inspiration :D (That didn't sound incredibly corny! .) Alrighty, in no way this story is not an AkuRoku. This is my straight story, and don't worry I'm a total yaoi girl, so I'm gonna post a multi-chaptered story of an AkuRoku or a Zemyx, because I love them soo much **

**Also a warning… Axel is in this chapter… that pretty much explains it in itself.**

_Recap:_

"_I got here about an hour and a half ago… while I saw you and Kairi spooning," Roxas said harshly._

_No response, just Sora giving Roxas the finger. Roxas let out an impatient noise. "When you two are finished here, call me. We have to go shopping for the party." Roxas said as he shut Sora's door and stormed down the stairs._

* * *

After Roxas left Sora's house, he decided to stop off at Axel's house, after not wanting to go home to face an angry Cloud. Axel has been Roxas' best friend since Axel moved to Twilight Town two years ago. Axel was an interesting teenager; he liked art, poetry and had unnaturally bright red hair that was detectable by satellite. He also had an unhealthy obsession with fire… this scared; yet intrigued Roxas at the same time.

Roxas pulled up to Axel's apartment on his skateboard. He pressed the button to alert Axel he was there. Instead he came out of the elevator to meet Roxas. "Roxas! My partner in crime! How are you this fine day?" Axel said grinning from ear to ear, hugging him in a death grip.

"Hey, Axel, how is it?" Roxas managed to squeeze out after being constricted.

"Well… uh, not like I'm not super happy to see you buuut…" Axel grinned at Roxas "Naminé's here…"

_Naminé's what? _Roxas thought, but he knew exactly what Axel had said. "H-has she t-told you?"

"Uh… about the whole beach and th- " Roxas shot Axel an evil glare "Yeah, I'm gonna shut up."

Roxas sighed, and walked past Axel and stormed into the elevator. Just before the elevator doors closed Axel stuck his long, pale hand in the doors and it opened just in time; not squashing his hand but opening the doors. "I'm going up there with you; I don't want to hear any screams or see any blood in my apartment. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of carpet?" Axel chuckled.

The elevator doors made a 'ding' noise and opened to reveal Axel's apartment. He lived by himself in a huge apartment, which he inherited from his father who had died a while ago in a plane crash. His apartment was looked like it was decorated by a big shot architect, his living room curved around and inwards to make it look in set. The kitchen was taller and was up on a podium. His bedroom, guest room and bathrooms were all upstairs, which was led up from a spiralling iron staircase. The apartment was completely desolate, not a soul, not even a mouse… wait, who was that sitting on the couch? Naminé.

"Hey Axel, who was at the- " Naminé turned around to face Axel; who was grinning like a fool, trying to decide whether to hide behind Roxas or get in between the both of them before they attack.

"Okay, Naminé I know what you're thinking," Axel put on his best Naminé impression, "Axel, how could you bring this idiot into your own house when you know he only broke my heart two days ago?" he went back to his normal voice "But really I didn't plan this, although; I am considering the two of you to sort things out!"

Naminé stood up and walked over to the two boys who were standing at the door. Naminé death glared Axel, then she looked at Roxas. "Roxas," was all Naminé could say in between her lily white teeth.

"Naminé, look I don't want to fight with you anymore, please can we just talk?" Roxas said walking up to Naminé coming right up close to her face.

"Okay, Roxas, let's just back away from Naminé and let's just sit on the couch and I'll make a fresh batch of green tea!" Axel said, rather flamboyantly, guiding the two teens to his modern, leather couch. Axel went into his kitchen to get the tea, while Roxas and Naminé sat on the couch, glaring at each other.

"Look, Naminé, I seriously didn't know what I was doing! Really, just don't hate me!" Roxas quickly spat out before Axel burst back into the room.

"I HEAR TALKING!" Axel pranced back into the living room with a big jug of tea. "So… what are we talking about?"

Naminé went quiet. Roxas glared at Axel, Axel pouted. "Oh, c'mon! You have to work out you're problems, Rox!"

"Look, I can't even stand sitting near you," Naminé got up. She looked at Roxas and he stood up as well, Naminé was about to leave but Roxas took her hand.

"Naminé, I was confused the other day at the beach, but now I think the one I love is you, please take me back!" Roxas asked and Naminé's eyes swelled up.

"T-that's great, Roxas, but how will I know that you won't do the same thing to me as what you did to Olette? I'm sorry but I'm not going to get myself into another stupid, fake relationship." And with that, Naminé forced her hand out of Roxas', grabbed her bag and left Axel's apartment.

Roxas just stood there in shock, he was about to run after her when Axel's bony hand stopped him. "Roxas, if I was you I'd give her sometime before she kicks your ass," Roxas just nodded and sulked all the way home.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit… writers block is a mega super ultra bitch that won't go away and my brain only wants to write one-shot/drabbles that no one will want to read… O_o**

**Soo… if any of you readers out there want to lend me their brain, the line to call is 1800-lend dmaixe a brain that will actually produce a readable story. But, seriously, help.**

**Also… the next couple of chapters will be the last! (finally!) And don't ask for a sequel because I'm like… MLERGGHHH…**

**So if anyone's still reading this horrible story (which I'm tempted to scrap) PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! :D**

**Thank you!**


End file.
